A Change in My Life
by 78767scifi
Summary: A 15-year-old girl in a society that doesn't have any contact with nature, she goes on an adventure when she escapes from her home to explore the outside world.


The characters and plot based on "The Pedestrian" by Rad Burry

A change in my life: A 15-year-old girl, a normal life. My life consisted pretty much on always being indoors, all my everyday activities where inside. People would only be used their car to go to places and barely step in the outside world for more than five minutes. Everyone in the society saw this as a normal thing and as well I did. I was pretty much used to this. I would go to school, do my homework, go out with my friends, do my daily activities, etc. I had lived my whole life like this, and I was not mad about it. I really had never been curious about the outside world, until one day. To be exact on February 18, 2062. Being outside was like a myth. People even started creating myths about how dangerous the outside world was, that air was toxic, that there were dangerous animals and more crazy things. But I really never believed in those things, I thought that there were just excuses to stay in the inside.

What happened on February 18, 2062, was when I suddenly felt a need, desire, want, however you want to call it, to go to the outside world. This want to go to the outside world has a reason which I would explain. It started all on the morning of the 18 of February, I was heading to school in the car when it suddenly started to rain, I have seen rain before but something was different this time. A thought came to my mind, a sudden weird feeling. I think that it was curiosity, I had never felt curiosity for the outside world. I arrived at school and I couldn't stop thinking about going outside and explore. I knew that I wouldn't go, that my parents wouldn't let me. This thought chased me for about a week. That's when I decided to make a plan and escape one whole day to explore what the outside had.

I was pretty much excited about the million things that I would found out there, but I also felt a little of fear since I didn't know if everything I would find would be something good. I prepared myself with snacks, flashlights, and my bike (which I never use). It was Saturday and my parents were at work. I was home alone which was just the perfect day to go out and explore. It took me some minutes to get used to using my bike since I never used it. When I opened the garage door and stepped out I was feeling worried about my parents finding out. I stayed a few minutes still thinking if going out was a good idea, a lot of thoughts came right into my mind. But then I armed myself in courage and I started pedaling my bike. While I was riding the bike I felt different I was breathing a different air from the one I'm used to; this one was better. I didn't have a destination but I was surely loving my ride. My first stop was in this place with a pond, It looked like a small park. I started walking around the pond and I could notice a frog (I have seen of those on tv). I had the idea to took it and keep it as a pet. I stayed on the pond for about half an hour. In that half of hour, I realized that being outside was the coolest thing ever and that the whole society had a bad concept about nature and the outside world. I continued my ride, I found out a small river which was completely filled with flowers. I absolutely loved that place, I was loving the outside world. I took a couple of flowers and place them in my backpack. I stayed in that river for about an hour, to be honest, I didn't want to leave. I thought that it was unfortunate that all the people couldn't enjoy this gifts that nature had to use, just by the fact of their ideas. It was time to return home so I could arrive before my parents. I started to pedal my bike. I was using a small shortcut by the forest any neighbor would see me. The shortcut ended and I needed to use the street. I was paddling so fast so anyone would see me, but I felt out of the bike. For my bad luck in that moment my mom was arriving in her car. She went insane. She started shouting at me and ordered me to go into the car. I was really mad because I was perfectly fine, there was nothing bad about the outside world and my mom just couldn't understand it as well as all the society.

I didn't know to where my mom was driving. Finally, we arrived at the doctor in a clinic. I asked what we were doing in the clinic. She said that I needed to be checked up since I had been breathing toxic air and had been in the outside world, which was bad. I told my mom that I was completely fine, that I didn't need any checkup. My mom didn't care and we went into the doctor's clinic. The doctor was a young woman and charismatic. She asked my mom about what was the problem. My mom started saying that I had been in the outside world and exaggerating all the situation. The doctor just smiled and told my mom that it was not a big deal, my mom was a lot more calmed down. The doctor ran some tests and while she was making the tests we started talking. She told me that she has as well escaped sometimes to the outside, I really identify myself with her. I felt really happy to know a person that thought the same way I did. Mom and I left the clinic with the results, which were perfectly fine. My mom was still convinced that the outside world was bad and dangerous. I stayed grounded for a whole month. I was really happy that I made what I made about escaping, I totally didn't regret it at all. I was grounded for that month, but it was not the only time that I would escape, for sure.


End file.
